


It will get better with time.

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping, Depressed Link, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Link is a wild child, Mute Link, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Zelda is Queen, comforting actions, he is not ok, taking care of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've fallen into their roles nicely, Zelda was a kind and just ruler, yet a visit from her Knight has her worried for his well being. Link's not fairing well alone in the wilds like he'd have her believe and there is only so much she can do as a ruler, but as his Zelda, she knows she can do more.It pains her to see him hurting, so she will do all that she can to help him, even give up all she has to just be Zelda again, no titles.This was a weird vent fic with (soft???) bathing and Zelda realizing Link means more to her than any throne ever could.





	It will get better with time.

One would think it would be easy to settle back into Royal duties, one would think wrong as Zelda discovered it was not an easy task given nearly a century passing and the Royal court in shambles with many trying to claim birthrights there were no records to uphold. The castle had seen better days, nearly unfit to live in except for a few segments that had made for easy repairs, the Throne room and some of the bedchambers to be more precise. Even so, that construction had allowed her to roam free with her Knight, Link. He showed her, her Kingdom, what was left of it anyhow, and allowed her to remain by his side until her chambers and part of the castle were once again livable. She'd rather go back to those days if anyone had bothered to ask what she wanted. She may be Queen but that didn't sit well with her, a crown woven into her hair and handmaidens helping her tighten a corset for the next line of young men being paraded in by their fathers, boasting of Royal blood and family names she didn't know. It was the least of her concerns but they still acted as if it should be at the top of her list, rumors were already taking root that she was trying to claim all the power for her own and that sat like a rock in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't look like herself when the elder woman had finished lining her lips with a soft pink wax to make them look glossy, she didn't look like the woman who in the past few months had been hunting wild game and sleeping under the stars next to Link while he signed to her his adventures and told her about the people he'd met and would like her to meet. She looked like the woman who had been tacked under her father's thumb, a princess made Queen. A hesitant breath as she tentatively pressed her fingers to the glossy surface of her lips, feeling the tacky substance

"What is this?" she asked again, not having the heart to remember at that moment. The handmaid smiled gently and closed the little jar

"It is lip wax, though the jar is labeled gloss, it feels more like wax to me. Lady Riju presented them at her last visit and I thought perhaps today you should break them in, they have been sitting for well over a month, your Highness." She bowed her head as if she'd asked the world of Zelda, just for putting on a little gloss. The pink color was rosy and paired well with her skin, sun-kissed and freckled, she didn't dare wipe the substance off and offend the old woman, she looked proud of her work. Of making Zelda appear more regal than she truly was.

"I love it, thank you. I should have tried them sooner…" she trailed off, studying herself more as the handmaid smiled mirthfully and set the jar to the side

"The Gerudo specialize in products like these I hear, my granddaughter would love to get her hands on a color like this. She's still so young but she admires you, she likes to pester me about you. I think she wants to be a princess." She cooed happily with a fond, faraway look in her eyes, running a brush through Zelda's hair one more time, the young Queen blinked and looked to the jars set precariously on her vanity. There was a deeper shade of pink next to the shade she was wearing and she picked it up, unused and still new.

"Take this one then. A gift for your granddaughter." She offered, turning to face the older woman who looked stunned, Zelda felt a tug of guilt for not learning her name, the woman having volunteered practically to be part of Zelda's servants, her pay was so little too with the Kingdom teetering still on the brink of collapse.

"Your Highness…"

"I like this one more." She gestured to her lips, "It brings a more rosy tone to my face, and this one I fear is too much. I'd like your granddaughter to have it so she may feel as special as a princess herself." She continued, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks as the older woman took the jar into her hands carefully.

"Thank you…your Highness." She croaked, still stunned at the young Queen's actions. Zelda smiled and stood slowly, her corset uncomfortably pressed tight against her ribs, it had been a long time since she'd felt the confines of one and she couldn't say she was glad for it, she almost wished it wouldn't be silly to outlaw them but she was sure something like that would be viewed a childish causing another pointless uproar.

"Think nothing of it, I know I might have more access to those little products than many and I feel it unfair for your granddaughter to not know what it means to be a princess. You'll have to show her how to use it, I'm sure she will love to know it was a gift from the Queen too." She smiled again and turned to take leave of her chambers to precede over another day of trivial matters she seldom saw the importance of anymore. A maid met her outside the Throne room, bowing slightly and pulling back the heavy, royal red curtain so she may enter gracefully, eyes scanning the room over another crowd of people; a Zoran envoy caught her eye and she sighed inwardly in relief. They typically had something more important than names and land deeds to squabble over and she would gratefully accept the break-in broken arguments.

"I shall see the Zora first." She commanded, voice sounding too different to be her own as she sat in what she considered to be the most uncomfortable chair in all of Hyrule, an over-inflated ego personified in a ridiculously ornamented, bejeweled chair. They stepped forward, contracts in hand as they bowed and proposed a simply wonderful idea that made her break out in a genuine smile.

"You're proposing the old waterfront ruins be expanded and converted into a Zoran outpost…" she asked carefully, ensuring she understood the proposition.

"Yes, his majesty King Dorephan would like to strengthen relations with your Grace and has proposed that the ruins, instead of being cleared away, be used to better both our Kingdoms, a small sum of Rupees will be paid to the Kingdom of Hyrule in exchange for the land." The leader of the envoy explained and Zelda nodded quickly, leaning forward.

"I accept, provide the contracts and drafts to my advisor here, and I will have them sighed and ready to be sent back with you in a day's time." She gracefully moved her hand to gesture at her advisor, a sourpuss of an old man but probably the best of his profession. It didn't take long unfortunately for the Zoran proposal to be dealt with, leaving the Hylians to angrily accuse one another of encroaching on borders long forgotten. A ranch came into to question and Zelda had half a mind to just take it from the feuding families, demolish it and make it a pasture for grazing cattle. She was on the verge of doing just that when a mop of dirty blonde hair popped into the Throne room, Link peering around curiously. Zelda felt a rush of relief, her Knight coming to her rescue as the room died down into quiet murmurs as he approached. He looked wild and dirty, his champion's tunic stored somewhere safely in favor of another that looked worn and tattered from the elements. She could see dirt on his nose and scattered all over him, knees torn out of his trousers. Zelda felt overdressed, almost ashamed to be wearing glossy wax and a glimmering crown while her companion ran free in the woods long untouched by man.

She could see the crowd murmur amongst themselves, though it appeared Link was ignorant of it all, looking proud and excited as he unwrapped a squirming package in his arms and set it on the floor of the throne room, there was a loud yip and the package tumbled open as a small pup squirmed out of it; looking just as excited as Link. The crowd did not find the small creature cute, for whatever reason disgusted glare was sent the Knight's way as he stood properly, looking at Zelda like he'd won a prize. She smiled back, repressing a hearty chuckle as the 'Royal' heirs squealed and pulled at their skirts and trousers to keep the pup from pulling at them in playful abandon.

"Thank you, Sir Knight, I have been looking for a guard dog to keep me company…it seems you have fulfilled my request beautifully." She stood slowly, glad to be out of the chair and descended the few steps to greet him properly, she noted he was barefoot and showed slight concern only to have him wave it off like it was normal. A spark of worry swept through as she took in his eyes, they looked different but then again they were always changing, he remembered her and that was enough, even if his eyes looked feral and darker than before she still knew him to be her knight. The young pup turned its attention to her finally, her billowing skirts making for ample play as it yipped and jumped at the soft fabric. She pulled a twig from her knight's hair and studied him a moment longer, before taking his hands in hers before the whole court, relishing in the feel of dirt and callouses.

"Again, My Thanks, Sir Knight." She spoke and drew back, Link looking relaxed and warm; the court was watching with bated breath and Link's ear flicked, expression going dark and a snarl broke the silence, starling Zelda as Link's demeanor changed completely. A young man in the crowd glowered as Link stepped towards him, hand twitching at his side like he made to grab for the Master Sword.

"Link…?" she whispered hesitantly under her breath, he didn't look to be her knight at all, this was the Link she'd glimpsed rare moments off in their travels. Unfamiliar and strange, he'd show himself in battle or hunting, going still as the water's in the springs before knocking an arrow into the heart of his prey a moment later, his teeth gnashing at a bokoblin that had tried to get the jump on them, sounding almost a feral as the monster. Some nights he would stay, never fully returning to the Link who told her stories until she drifted off, this one remained distant, watching the new moon as if he expected it to be died crimson with malice once more. He didn't sleep those nights very well, and he couldn't communicate either, he seemed to be another person altogether but Zelda knew that wasn't the case. For he would curl up next to her some moments, ears pulled back and expression unreadable, she knew him to be her Link in those glimmers and she accepted the change. He wasn't refined anymore, he had his flaws and habits developed fending for himself with no memories for a long time…it was who he had become…

"Are you just going to let him continue to act like this? Like a _beast_ in your court?" a voice demanded and Zelda blinked, eyes widening as the young man gestured to Link's state of being

"Your Knight has obviously degraded to some low level, I doubt he even remembers cordiality. His mannerisms and state of mind remind too much of the monsters that still roam the countryside. Are you sure this boy is even the same Champion." He snapped, approaching Link with clear intent, her guards began to move to restrain the man. Zelda barely had a chance to say anything before Link bit him, eyes flashing as blunt teeth sank into the other's hand that had made the move to touch him, Zelda saw blood well up around the bite with a telltale crunch of breaking bone. There was a shout and an uproar of the crowd as they made to flee, Link let go finally and growled lowly at the other who had fallen to the floor in stunned silence.

"Y-you bit me!?" he shouted and Zelda was at Link's side, shaking him gently, he whirled to face her. Same expression and fury in his eyes as another's blood dribbled down his chin and he froze when he met her gaze, ferocity draining from his form as he began to tremble.

"Shh…" she cooed and pulled him into her shoulder, not caring of his filth or the blood in his mouth, his hair was matted and she felt more scars through his thin shirt as she hugged him close. Apparently, he was taking it harder than her to be alone again.

"Take this man to a doctor, and keep him out of my sight. I do not expect you to return to this court again, be thankful for what you have." She ordered and led Link out of the throne room, the pup following behind, whimpering softly. She called her maid over and instructed for the pup to be looked after while she tended to her knight, bringing him up to her chambers and setting him on her bed while she removed her crown and dress. He was deathly still, staring at the floor looking ill as blood dried around his mouth. She unlaced the corset, taking a deep breath finally as she was left in her underclothes. She mussed her hair and turned, pulling him from the bed to strip him down and lead him to the bath, filling the tub with hot water and helping him in. It turned murky after only a minute of him soaking, Zelda grimacing as she filled a bucket with water and unstopped the drain. She would rinse until it ran clean and then properly bath him, he obviously hadn't been keeping on top of that and it troubled her.

"Link…" she soothed, running another bucket over him, noting his hair tie knotted in the mats. She tugged at it and frowned when her fingers returned slimy with oils. Had it not been for the incident in the court she would have let him go back out, none the wiser even after looking him over.

"Link…what's going on with you…?" she promptly softly and he curled up, shaking his head slowly; it had been a few weeks since his last visit, living in the castle for nearly 4 months. He'd been on his own for that time, only visiting, sometimes coming in the picture of the perfect Knight and regal aura. Others looking a little worse for wear, but not like this. He would at least be cleanly and well kept. This looked like he'd given up, the tangles around the hair tie looking old, like he'd tried to remove it but gave up at some point, the new scars were still fresh, one still scabbed over and an angry red color. She dumped another bucket and the water was only a slight dinge so she filled the tub again, grabbing a bar of herbal soap and lathering a rag to clean him gently, scrubbing in little circles and trying to ignore the odor that had begun to permeate the air. The layers of dirt were frightful, coming off in little bits or in chunks as she scrubbed. The bubbles from the lather dissipating quickly, the number of scars on his front was no better than his back and other parts of him, one on his arm caused him to hiss and grit his teeth.

Her heart broke the longer she scrubbed, little marks coming to light as she bathed him, rinsing and lathering over and over until the water was finally crystal clear when she rinsed and his skin and irritated red from her scrubbing. His hair was next and she reached for the oils and conditioners she used to keep hers healthy, pulling gently at the hair tie until it took one forceful tug to rip it lose, a chunk of hair came with it.

"Link…" she chided softly and he tensed as she wet his hair again, dousing his head with nearly half the bottle and digging her fingers in, realizing the foul odor had been coming from his matted locks, she held in a gag and continued to scratch at his scalp, the waxy texture making her skin crawl at the thought he was just tolerating this. She would have at least thought he could take care of himself but now she was beginning to doubt even that, something was wrong and he wasn't telling her. Something was eating up at him to a point to just sit by idly while his hair clumped and dirt caked him skin, injuries littering his body.

The first wash got rid of dead hair and chunks of dead scalp and the second began to loosen the mats and tangles, by the third his hair was clean and smelled of saffina, the dirty blonde color looking brighter and healthy in the light of the lanterns. She pulled a towel down and wrapped him up, his body language still unresponsive and tense as she dried him off, tilting his chin up to look at her properly, he looked tired and sluggish, slowly blinking and grimacing as she rubbed the towel along tender skin. She pulled out a plain nightshirt, large and billowy for Link to wear for the time being. His old clothes she knew she'd order to be burned while she sent for a fresh set for her knight. He gave no protest when she slipped it over, leading him to her bed and setting him on the edge while she combed his hair tenderly.

"…I beg of you to tell me what's troubling you." She murmured as she ran the brush through, careful to be gentle of his freshly scrubbed scalp. His shoulders jerked and she heard a soft whine turned cry, she froze and quickly shuffled around him to cup his face in her hands as he sobbed, looking dejected and ashamed.

"Oh, oh Link you've done nothing wrong, why are you crying? I'm not angry or upset with you I'm worried." She said hurriedly. Link trembled, pulling her into a tight embrace as strained cries tore at his throat, he sounded like a wounded animal, voice not cooperating or straining from use after so many months spent in quiet, no reason to laugh or hum, or get anyone's attention with a short grunt. She held him, and let him cry into her chest, shuddery breaths followed by wet, sobbing exhales. Zelda felt her heart cry out at her knight's despair, whatever was troubling had been enough to lead them to this, she doubted it could have ended any other way either. Link was too proud, too unyielding to admit to her of all people he was hurting. He was her knight, he was supposed to be strong for her when she needed him, and she realized all too late that left no one for him when he needed someone. She should have been that someone, should have realized he was fading, that he was hurting, that even though the wilds were his home that it hurt to go back alone. She ached for their home, the small house in Hateno when they weren't scurrying through brush and tall grass hunting deer in the later hours of evening, when they would share his small bed and she'd whisper songs from days long ago and he'd cling to her, terrified she'd be gone come morning. Days like that seemed so far away, so long ago, before all of this pain.

He had come to rely so heavily on the wilds it was no surprise for him to let the wilds in, but this was too much, this was harmful, she doubted he'd even been to Hateno in the last few months. The retching sobs grew shorter as he calmed down, Zelda pulled back as he shifted his hands to where she could read them,

" _I don't know,_ " Link signed slowly hands trembling softly as he sucked in a breath "I've felt like this for a long time but it's getting worse." He finished and Zelda blinked slowly letting it sink in. There wasn't truly a causality for his condition because of course, she would overlook this, and of course, she would somehow miss his erratic behavior as something more. She could remember reading on the strength and prowess of the mind in Hyrule's prime and idly reading over illnesses that afflicted the mind that was not easily cured with an elixir or spell. In fact, they never were, they stayed with the afflicted until death. Many recorded cases were of soldiers returned from war becoming angry or completely different people to their loved ones; certain sounds or images would trigger a negative reaction.

"How have you felt?" she asked soothingly, keeping his focus on her, his eyes brimmed with tears again and he clenched his hands into tight fists, clawing at the fabric of the nightshirt as if it had grown too tight, he let out a wounded sound, hands flying to his ears as he covered them and shook his head vigorously.

"Link…" she prompted as he went still, the shake of his shoulders and quiet sobs filling the room, she pulled his hands away from his ears and they flicked back, pressed flush against his head like many nights they'd spent under the stars.

"Please, tell me how you felt," she leaned closer and pressed her forehead to his, watching his expression shift between misery and what she could only assume as pain from some invisible hurt she couldn't see. He hands dug into her comforter and he pressed his lips together in a tight line before mouthing words, Zelda lip reading as best she could.

" _Like I want to die. - Hurting to get out of bed, - don't sleep, wishing I - don't want to protect anymore. - Angry all the time or just upset._ " She couldn't catch it all but she caught enough before her vision blurred with tears and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck and rubbing soothing circles into his back as he trembled, shaking violently like his own body was threatening to break apart. He felt small in her arms, fragile even when she knew that to be a lie, he was still her knight, fighting carelessly and throwing his wellbeing to the side because old wounds were eating up his heart and leaving him with less than a scar, just a nothingness that let the wilds and savagery of the world creep in and replace whatever had been lost. This winding road of self-destruction would only end in pain if she didn't step in and just sent him back out, assuming he'd be fine. A lesser ruler would have done so, a lesser ruler probably did.

This hadn't just begun, no this had been here long before Calamity Ganon had arisen, it was little insignificant details that she'd overlooked as ignorant bravery or stupidity but now…now she could see what they were. Link had been around knights and combat his whole life, a captain of the guard for a father and motherless since birth; far too many times had he thrown himself willingly into the fray, only a sword at his back. A glint in his eyes she'd perceived as excitement or drive to fight was now in shining clarity none of those things, it had been a single thought born of some unknown reason in his brain. A craving to be wounded fatally and stay down, to close his eyes and just never wake up. Surely the wisest has seen that lurking within him, her father must have known from Link's father, reciting time after time his only son had almost gotten himself killed because of a 'misstep' or a hastily forgotten shield. If Zelda could see it now, she was sure he had seen it too and has chosen to let it go unresolved.

"Link, it's alright, its ok," She cooed, trying to coax him to relax, a quiet hum in the back of her throat, "I'm not going to judge you for how you feel, or accuse you of anything." She continued. The trembling slowed to a stop and Zelda rocked gently, still rubbing circles on his back

"I want to try and help you, there isn't a way to just make it stop but I think I can help you feel better. To make you feel like getting out of bed again, or protecting yourself from harm. To lessen the anger or hurt." She pulled back and he looked stunned and confused before she cupped his cheek in her hand and rubbed her thumb along skin soothingly.

"It's not going to be easy, you've been dealing with this as long as you can remember haven't you. Forgive me for not noticing, for not seeing you were suffering even before the Calamity struck." She managed with a tremor of her lip; his face contorted into something unreadable and he grappled at his chest again, another shuddering inhale and he hid his face in her shoulder where she began to rock and soothe him again before he fell limp, slipping into a deadened sleep. He didn't even stir when she arranged his gangly limbs and pulled the covers over him, the halo of dirty blonde framing his somber face. Zelda dressed for bed, it only nearing late afternoon as she drew the curtain to plunge the room into a low light so Link could sleep as long as he needed too. She lit a candle on her desk and opened the door slowly and gestured for a handmaiden, who looked worriedly over the Queen.

"I need you to fetch me a book from the library, the librarian will know the one but I need the book specifically on afflictions of the mind. I will send for supper later and will take it here in my room." She declared gently. The younger woman nodded and hurried off, leaving Zelda to stare passively at the figure in her bed, motionless and still as a corpse. Link looked to be barely breathing, the steady rise and fall of his chest were sluggish and faint. When the book had been placed in her possession she made to her desk to read it, cover to cover, searching for a name to what Link was suffering from. It amazed her how little medicine had progressed in the century she had been trapped, but then again with Calamity on the rise people were more concerned with survival than studying behavioral changes and mental strife of Hylians; though the book was definitely more intuitive. Someone had been doing research, albeit not much but enough to tell her Link was in a state of mind where negative emotions persisted longer without cause.

The negative state of mind could be a constant feeling of sadness or mood swings, loss of interest in daily activities or other tasks. At the very end of the page, as if tacked on as an afterthought to be glossed over was a fixation of death. After the initial Calamity it had been discovered years after that people were struggling to stay positive or keep a healthy outlook on their life…so they would take it. The short paragraph made her stomach twist and skin crawl, many had apparently walked themselves into Hyrule field and just…waited. The mental image of Link sitting pristinely in the wavering fields of green only to be shot by a rogue guardian stuck with her; he was suffering from the same thing as these people and so little was known as to the why, and so little was known for the treatment. Thankfully, by the Goddess's graces, there was something to be done, the book touted that keeping the victim company or talking through it had helped lessen some of the burdens. Families had been able to keep their loved ones from marching to their death with words and openness.

Zelda would be that for him, she would keep her heart open as well as their home, she would take time and they would return to Hateno where she could keep a better eye on him and let him breathe. He wouldn't be a knight there, she wouldn't be a Queen, they would be themselves and she would sit through every break, every shake in his resolve, and every crack in his armor she would hold steady. Link needed someone to be there for him, he had gone this long suffering alone, finding comfort in the wildlife of the terrain and perhaps for a time that is what he needed; she doubted that the feelings had vanished with his memories, the wild flashes and actions he displayed she was beginning to believe were born from those feelings. Unable to process them like a normal Hylian could, he had a name but had no memories at the time, and those feelings were welling up and drowning him, still drowning him. If she had been in his place, she would have let the wilds have all of it too, given hurt and anguish away for strength and prowess learned from the creatures around him. She would tolerate no ill word towards him for his behavior, word would spread he'd bitten someone but she would let no one touch him, no punishment. Link had been protecting himself, protecting her, even if the threat had been a pathetic, spoilt, power-grubbing man who could do little; he had still been a threat to Link.

He didn't stir until stew and bread had been brought up, Zelda's request for something hearty as her knight looked well but doubted he had been eating properly while alone. The smell must have roused him, smiling at him warmly as she presented him his meal and pulled up a chair and side table as to not spill it.

"It must have been awhile since you've had stew like this? Supposedly this is the chef's special recipe…though I'm sure it's just like others we've had." She mused, trying to draw attention to his food, silently trying to convince him to eat. Zelda refused to eat herself until he did, watching him carefully as he pushed hunks of meat and vegetable around in the bowl, bread set aside on the table. It wasn't like him to pass up meals, she had seen him take great pride in cooking while they lived together, turning ingredients into heavenly meals, her favorite being curry as it was easy to make and took little cooking time thanks to the spices used from the Gorons. Link seemed to favor it too but she doubted the kitchen would be able to produce a suitable curry without the proper spices.

"Link, you'd best eat it before it gets cold." She chided softly and he grimaced lifting the spoon through the stew fell back into the bowl with the shaking of his wrist. Zelda frowned and set her own aside in favor of taking his, it would be a blow to his pride but she would feed him if necessary.

"Open." She ordered and he tentatively opened his mouth, accepting a spoonful and chewing slowly. He looked disappointed briefly before the spoon was held out again and he took another bite, looking defeated and tired as she broke bread and placed bits of it into the stew for him to eat. She gave him water once he'd finished and taken to her own food, eating it quickly as it had gone cold but she didn't mind, leaning him back once more and sitting beside him.

"We're going to take time and return to Hateno. I think it would be good for you…someplace familiar and I can look over you." Zelda took one of his hands in hers and kissed the knuckles. His eyes widened for a brief second and he shook his head,

" _I can manage, I don't want to pull you away from the Castle._ " He signed quickly. Zelda shook her head in a commanding fashion,

"Loneliness just makes things worse Link, you're unwell. I don't want something terrible to happen to you…we'll go to Hateno. Go back to being just Link and Zelda…just us…and the pup you brought me of course; I'll help you. It won't be easy and you'll never quite truly be fully well but it won't be like this. You won't let yourself fall apart and think it'd be best for you to never wake up…" she choked softly, tears welling up and spilling over in hot trails. Link squeezed her hands gently and nodded slowly, a lopsided smile on his face as he accepted her plans. Zelda crawled into bed, curling around him and combing his hair, realizing it had grown a few inches before pressing her forehead to his.

"It'll be us 3, we can go for hunt in the woods or fishing, or just go foraging. Maybe see the countryside before we turn in for the day." She cooed softly, it was almost as if a flip were switched because Link's eyes brightened and his lopsided smile turned to sweet grin as he nodded along.

"We'll grow a garden, carrots for Epona and radishes for me." She teased softly, before cupping his cheek, freeing her hand from his hair.

"Plenty of rice, so we can have curry all the time." She continued and Link chuckled silently. There was a long pause before he shifted and traced letters along her wrist, spelling out a sentence as his mouth was half hidden behind plush pillows and blankets.

" _How soon can we have that?_ " he asked, curiously looking at her and waiting; Zelda smiled and hummed thoughtfully before answering.

"Tomorrow." She declared and Link froze, eyes going wide. Zelda looked at him warily and hummed

"I don't belong here…maybe I never did but I miss Hateno, I miss the days spent in the forests just us two…tomorrow, let's just go. No more titles or trivial things, let's just be us." She declared softly, Link curling into her and nodding slowly as his arms wound around her in a hug. His ear pressed close to her heart as she continued to coddle him, cherish him, and love him dearly. Tomorrow they would leave, the kingdoms would sort themselves out, it was childish and probably going to cause an argument here or there but she was tired of being something she wasn't. She wanted freedom, she wanted to wake beside Link every morning and make him smile genuinely. Take breakfast in the early morning woods looking for mushroom and plants, hunt deer in the evenings and touch openly, touch tenderly.

Perhaps then, someday, Link would love himself, cherish his own life as much as he cherished Zelda's and she cherishing him. She looked forward to that day the most, but for now, she needed rest, especially if she was about to make off with the champion of Hyrule come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this??? Like I kinda threw up all these words and cleaned them up hoping they make sense? I dunno, I headcanon Link being out in the wild so long affects him negatively to a point he has lapses where he lashes out and struggles to keep himself reigned in. 
> 
> *nervous laughter*


End file.
